A Forbidden and Forgotten Love
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: A hundred fifty years have passed since that sacred day. "You are the Prince of Heaven. I am the Prince of Hell. I love you and you love me, but now everything has changed. Even so, will you still love me? I will always love you, no matter who we are now."
1. Destiny's Course

**Summary: A hundred fifty years have passed since that sacred day. You are the Prince of Heaven. I am the Prince of Hell. I love you and you love me, but now everything has changed. Even so, will you still love me? I will always love you, no matter who we are now.**

**My attempt to find my muse for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. For awhile now, my muse for SH had left me and I had a hard time to continue writing my other story, "Worlds Apart." Only recently did it start coming back to me and that was all thanks to BrokenChinaDoll1, my wonderful seme. Her stories inspired me once again and now this story idea I had in mind for many months have come into play to help me fully regain my muse. I hope you will all enjoy this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Destiny's Course

_He jumped in front of the flying bullet, taking the deadly shot that pierced through his heart. He slumped to the ground in pain. His vision blurred, but he knew the one he protected was there by him, safe and unharmed. He heard him cry out his name, but it was muffled by another gunshot. An ear-piercing cry of pain filled his ears. He could tell it was his love's scream. He wanted to help the one he loved, but he couldn't. His remaining strength was starting to leave his body. He tilted his head to the side and he could vaguely see the man he loved with all his heart lying on the ground, also slowly being drawn into darkness. Shakily and weakly, he moved his hand to wrap around his love's smaller one. With his last strength, he murmured, "I love you forever." As his eyes closed into darkness, he could hear the words of love returned. A smile appeared upon his lips at his last moment. His love was returned. A flame of love that will last through eternity. _

…

Soaring across the refreshing air always brought peace upon his mind. The way the wind blew his brown tresses felt comforting to him. He closed his emerald eyes and embraced the breeze around him. Today is going to be first year he is allowed to join the celebration and he was nervous. He flapped his pure white wings a few times to gain speed. At the celebration, he couldn't embarrass himself, especially with his status. He was the youngest in his family and of his friends. They all said there was nothing to be anxious about, but he couldn't help it. He is finally one hundred years old, which meant he was allowed to participate for the first time.

He opened his emerald eyes and gazed down at the beautiful white castle beneath him. The exterior of the castle was beyond beautiful as it is. The crystals and diamonds embedded on the castle walls and on the roofs glittered lovely from the air. The structure was large and extravagant. A beautiful place and his home.

Slowly, the brunette flew lower and lower until he was standing in front of the white castle. He raised a hand and ran it through his hair as sign of frustration and nervousness. The ordeal of the celebration would not leave his mind as the time neared closer. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he entered the castle and towards his bedchambers to take a bath.

"Ritsu!" The brunette turned towards the sound of the voice and noticed it was his older brother, Keisuke. His older brother had lavender colored eyes and messy, raven black hair. Keisuke had a muscular body, but not the point it is revolting. If anyone tried to compare Keisuke and Ritsu, it was difficult to tell they were siblings. Ritsu had brown hair, emerald eyes, and lean body with some muscles.

"Kei-nii, is there something you need?" Ritsu inquired tiredly.

Keisuke sighed and responded, "Ritsu, there is nothing to worry about. You will be just fine." He moved a hand to ruffle his younger brother's hair and gave a reassuring smile.

The brunette returned the smile and said, "Thank you, but it's my first time. It's hard not to be anxious."

The ravenette chuckled. "You will be fine. It may be intimidating at first, but after a while, you will relax and have fun."

Ritsu rolled his eyes at his brother's causality towards the celebration. "I know. I'm going to take a shower to cool off. See you later." After saying those words, he headed towards his quarters and basked in the warmth of the bath.

Once again, his mind wandered off to the celebration. Today was the Day of Asteri. On this day, exactly two thousands years, the angels and devils declared a truce amongst their people. For centuries, angels and devils were enemies and constantly at war with each other. After centuries of wars, both sides were tired of it and decided upon a truce. Angels and devils are no longer enemies, but that doesn't mean they are friends. Both sides do not associate with each other, except on the Day of Asteri. On this day, in the realm of Adioria, the land in between heaven and hell, angels and devils come together to celebrate this day. The one day, where both sides set aside their differences and enjoy each other's company.

Ritsu sighed at the predicament. He just couldn't help but think he would embarrass himself. In order to attend the celebration of the Day of Asteri, one must be a hundred years. For angels and devils, age is but a number because they are immortal, meaning they live for eternity unless they are killed. That is the limit to their immortality. Angels and devils can sustain injuries and diseases, but diseases are rare to be infected with. Deadly injuries don't occur unless a war is going on and there hasn't been one for two thousand years, so that was not likely.

Angels lived in Heaven above the realm of Adioria and Devils lived below in Hell. Heaven was ruled by the Mizasuki family and Hell was ruled by the Arakaki family. Ritsu was part of the Mizasuki family, meaning he was of royal status. That was the reason the celebration was constantly on his mind. The brunette is respected amongst his people, but to meet new people who angels do not associate with can be nerve-racking.

Ritsu ran a hand through his tangled, wet, brown hair. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the bathtub and forced his mind to relax.

…

A flame of love that will last through eternity. Today is the day those sacred words are to be fulfill.

…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story! It will become more exciting! Cross your finger to those who love "Worlds Apart" that my mused will come back to me entirely!**

**Love and Kisses! Review!**


	2. Fate's Cruelties

**Here is the next chapter of FFL! This is the introductory chapter of all the characters that are essential which is long... Long list of characters, but _most _are from SH and a few should be recognizable if you read my story World's Apart. Reason why I have OCs because of the lifestyle I am trying to create for both sides. Understood soon. **

_As I have included a majority of the characters from SH, their last names shall stay the same because it will be too confusing to change their last names. Assume their last names were changed because I need things to be "different"._

**Read this chapter carefully because it explains a lot of things. **

**Thanks to BrokenChinaDoll1 for allowing me to borrow her OC, Sarutobi Imane!**

**Enjoy this longish chapter! Read carefully!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fate's Cruelties

Only two more hours until Ritsu and his family and friends depart to the realm of Adioria to celebrate the Day of Asteri. Ritsu exited his private bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and stepped into his room to get changed. On his bed, the maids already laid out the clothes his mother expected him to wear.

As the celebration was a formal event, suits were required for men. On his bed laid a clean white shirt with a green cuff link, a forest green vest and tie, a black blazer, and a pair of black dress pants. On the floor was a pair of black, sleek dress shoes. Slowly, Ritsu changed into the presented clothing and shoes. He brushed out the tangles in his soft brown hair until it looked just right. On his dresser was his cherished family ring, which his family crest was carved onto. A rose with white feather wings curving behind it. The ring was white gold with emeralds and diamonds embedded around the band and the family crest on the center of the ring. Every single family member of the Mizasuki family had the family ring, with the only difference of jewels. After Ritsu placed the ring around his right ring finger, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His emerald eyes wandered down his appearance and made sure he looked perfect and not disheveled in any way.

The brunette picked up his watch on top of the dresser and wrapped it around his wrist. He glanced at the time and realized there was only one more hour left until it was time for the festivities to start. Ritsu quickly exited his room and headed towards the throne room of the castle because his family and friends were going to be gathered there before leaving.

When he finally arrived at the throne room, he realized he was the last one. His parents, siblings, and friends had already come. Everyone turned their eyes towards him and spoke their hellos. Ritsu approached his family and friends and returned their greetings.

The brunette glanced through the appearance of the people in the room.

His father, Atushi had brown hair, emerald eyes and muscular build. He was wearing a forest green shirt and tie, a black vest, blazer, and dress pants.

His mother, Kiyomi had waist-length, curly raven black hair and gentle lavender colored eyes. Her body was slender and curvy. She was wearing a strapless, purple floor-length gown. The dress was elegant and flowed beautifully. It was plain and simple, but it was gorgeous just the way it is. Kiyomi wore white silk gloves that went past her elbows and three-inch white stilettos. On her curly hair were miniature lavender and diamond flower pins that shimmered beautifully.

Keisuke, the oldest of the three siblings was wearing a white collared button up shirt, a lavender vest and tie, and black blazer and dress pants.

The second oldest of the three siblings was Ritsu's sister, Natsumi. She had mid-back, curly brown hair and lavender eyes. Just like her mother, she had a slender and curvy body. She was wearing halter, a line, floor-length dress. The top of the dress was a lovely plum color. Around the waist was a silk black ribbon. From waist and to the end were numerous layers of lavender colored ruffles. A few layers had black and white strips under the lavender. Natsumi was wearing white silk gloves that went past her elbows and black three-inch pumps. She tied her curly hair into a half up do ponytail and had a large white flower clip pinned to the back of her hair. A few white pearls were decorated her hair.

Besides the five members of the Mizasuki family in the throne room were six friends.

Kohinata An (An-chan) had wavy, waist-length, chestnut colored hair and soft, warm brown eyes. Her body was slender and delicate. An-chan was wearing a flowy, light pink dress with spaghetti straps. The top front portion of the dress had sequins decorated all over it. Around the waist was a ribbon with the same shade of pink. The dress on was shorter in the front, stopping at the knee, but on longer in the back, which ended at floor-length. An-chan wore white silk gloves that ended past the elbow and white, three-inch, closed toe heels with a strap around the ankle. She wore a pink headband with a white flower and her long, chestnut hair was curled.

Yukina Kou had light brown hair and eyes. He had a muscular build and with lean muscles. He was wearing a honey colored dress shirt and tie, a black vest, blazer, and dress pants.

Yukina Kou had his arm around his soul mate, Kisa Shouta. Kisa had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a red vest and tie, black blazer and pants.

Next to him was Yoshino Chinatsu. She had straight, shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. Her figure was slim. She was wearing a knee-length, deep v line, light blue dress with thin straps. Around the waist was a thick silver and sparkly belt. The bottom of the dress had a puffy underskirt and glitter on the outer layer. She was wearing white hand gloves and white, two-inch, closed toe wedges. She had a large blue flower clipped to her the right side of her brown hair.

Her brother, Yoshino Chiaki also had dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a blue tie and vest, and a black blazer and dress pants.

Beside him was his soul mate, Hatori Yoshiyuki. He had dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. He had a nice strong build. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and tie, a black vest, blazer, and dress pants.

Hatori and Chiaki, Kisa and Yukina, and Atushi and Kiyomi are soul mates. Soul mates are an important aspect to the culture of angels and devils. For both sides, their life goal is to find their soul mate. Every angel and devil used to be a human on Earth. Once a human has died, they are reincarnated as an angel or devil. Usually, for angels and devils their soul mate is the one they loved in their past life and therefore and reincarnated around the same time period. Sometimes it may take centuries, but everyone is willing to wait for their loved one. In the depths of their minds, they know who their soul mate is. Every angel and devil never remembers a single thing in their past life before they are mated. When they finally are, past memories will flow into their mind.

Normally, soul mates are born onto the same side, but there have been extremely rare cases where one was born as an angel and another born as a devil. If that is the case, they don't mate because it is the absolutely atrocious in the mind of the angels and devils to mate each other. Only twice in all of history did an angel and devil mate each other, but even then nothing was perfect for them. Treated as outcasts for marrying the opposite race, they were driven to suicide.

Ritsu sighed nervously and everyone noticed. An-chan said in a comforting voice, "There is nothing to be worried about. This event can actually be fun, right Chinatsu?"

Chinatsu smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "It was nerve-racking at first, but after a while, it is just fun and enjoyable."

The brunette ran a hand through his soft tresses and responded, "I know. I know. Should we get going?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let us leave for the Adioria."

…

"Masamune!" A man with raven black hair and honey colored eyes turned around. His body had a strong muscular build. He was wearing a black dress shirt, a honey colored tie and vest, a black blazer and dress pants. On his right finger was the family ring. It was black gold with diamonds and rubies embedded in it. The family crest, a heart and dark feather wings curving behind it was carved onto the middle of the ring. Arakaki Masamune was the Prince of Hell, oldest of three siblings.

"What?" Masamune asked the two people who were calling for him.

"It's time to leave. We need to go to the throne room now." Yokozawa Takafumi informed him. Yokozawa had raven black hair and grey colored eyes. He had strong, well built body. He was wearing all black, except for a dark grey tie.

Following him was his soul mate, Kirishima Zen. He had light brown, honeyish colored hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing light grey dress shirt and tie, black vest, blazer, and dress pants.

"Oh. It's already time?" Masamune inquired, "Let's go then."

The three quickly made their way to the throne, where seven other people were waiting for them.

Masamune's father, Hikaru had raven black hair and piercing azure eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt, azure colored tie and vest, and a black blazer and dress pants.

Masamune's mother, Mizuki had black hair and honey colored eyes. She had a slender and curvy body. She was wearing a strapless, floor length, lipstick red dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It was plain and simple, but made a huge statement on her. She was wearing black gloves that went up to her elbow and black, three-inch stilettos. Her normally straight hair was curled with no accessories placed on it.

Masamune's twin younger sisters, Keiko and Kiriko looked exactly the same. The two both had wavy, raven black colored hair and lovely azure eyes. They both had a slender and curvy body, obviously inherited from their mother. They were both wearing a one shoulder, floor length azure dress. The dress fitted their curves and halfway down the thighs, the dresses flared out into heavy, delicate ruffles, giving the dress volume. On the front of the dress were a few black jewels to adorn it. Keiko and Kiriko were wearing black gloves that ended at their elbow and black three-inches, closed toe pumps with a strap around the ankle. They had pearls and diamonds decorated all over their raven black hair.

Those were the members of the Arakaki family: Hikaru, Mizuki, Masamune, Keiko, and Kiriko. Besides them were three more friends, excluding Yokozawa and Kirishima.

First was Mino Kaede. He had dark brown hair and a lean body with some muscles. He was wearing a black dress shirt, brown colored tie and vest, a black blazer and dress pants.

By him was Yanase Yuu. He had light brown hair, almost honey colored and mischievous grey eyes. He had a lean and lanky body. He was wearing a black dress shirt, dress pants, blazer, and a dark honey tie and vest.

A possessive arm was wrapped him, which belonged to Sarutobi Imane, Yuu's soul mate. He had long golden hair with black tips and aqua blue eyes. His body was strong and athletic. He was wearing a black dress shirt, pants, and blazer with an aqua blue tie and vest. His golden hair was tired into a low ponytail with a black ribbon.

"Masamune, you're finally here." Hikaru noticed.

Masamune nodded his head and asked, "Are we leaving now?"

Everyone answered with a nod of their head. "Did you hear, this year the youngest prince of Heaven, Mizasuki Ritsu has finally reached 100 years old and is going to attend this year's celebration?" Mino asked inquisitively.

Masamune arched an eyebrow and asked, "So? What difference does it make?"

Mino shrugged his shoulders and stated, "Well. Just saying. Who knows. The Prince of Heaven just might make the event more fun this year."

The Prince of Hell rolled his eyes at his friend. "Let's just go to Adioria."

…

The realm of Adioria was beautiful. Through the four seasons, nature bloomed beautifully. Creatures of all kinds shared this beautiful world. Adioria did not belong to either Heaven or Hell, but a realm that stood and flourished on its own and was simply created for the sake of peace between the two races.

In the center of Adioria is the location where the angels and devils gather together to celebrate the Day of Asteri. The building was marvelous and extravagant. Intricate designs were carved onto the wall. A few feet above the large front door entrance had words inscribed onto the wall. It was the written truce of the angels and the devils. As it was very long, it basically said, "Angels and Devils will get along from this day on. No wars shall exist between our people." And so on forth.

By the time the royal family and their friends landed in Adioria, many angels and devils have already gathered together. There was an obvious divide between the two races, but there were still numerous amounts of people who brave enough to associate with the opposite side.

Before the festivities could officially start, both sides of the royal family decided to delay the opening for another half an hour because many more angels and devils are still coming to join.

Masamune sighed. He is 107 years old, meaning he already came here seven times. None of those times were ever exciting. What difference would this time make? The ravenette glanced around and decided to grab a drink to quench his thirst and boredom for a few minutes.

Navigating his way through the crowd was a tedious task. Devils, both women and men tried to get their paws on him since he was the Prince of Hell. They all hoped Masamune could possibly be their soul mate and if not, the Prince would fall for them anyways and be theirs. It may be an angel and devil's life goal to find their soul mate, but is not required. One can mate with their soul mate or someone else they desire, but only one person and that person is their life partner. Even if they find their soul mate later, they cannot leave the one they have already been bound to. That is why it may take centuries for an angel or devil to mate. They want to be careful and find their soul mates. Because once mated always mated.

Masamune ran a hand through his raven hair frustrated. He wondered why he couldn't just get a drink in peace. As he tried to move to right, someone shoved him forward harshly and made him fall down on top of someone. He stared down at the person he fallen into. It was man with brown hair, milky white skin, and a perfect body. As the man underneath him opened his eyes, it revealed the most beautiful emerald eyes Masamune has ever seen. At this moment, the Prince of Hell knew this beauty was his.

Groaning from being pushed onto the ground, Ritsu's eyes flickered open and saw a man over him. Honey orbs stared down into his soul and it made his cheeks blush a lovely red. He stared at the man above him. Raven black, mesmerizing honey eyes, and a nice strong body. A darker red painted his cheeks from such thoughts.

One thought resounded in the minds of the Prince of Heaven and Hell strongly. _"My soul mate."_

Before either could voice any words, a telepathic message was sent their way; calling for them because it was time for the royal families to officially announce the start the festivities.

Both men were reluctant to move, but knew they had to. After stuttering their apologies, the two rushed off their respective families.

The Mizasuki and Arakaki family approached each other and started their greetings. Neither Masamune nor Ritsu had spotted each other yet.

As the two moved on to greet the next person and looked up to meet the other person's eyes, they knew their destiny was shattering.

Emerald and honey orbs stared into each other's. Pain and sorrow filled their heart.

"You're the Prince of Heaven…"

"You're the Prince of Hell…"

* * *

***giggles* You should be able to tell what is going on. Never expect this story to be predictable because as I always do. I will place many twists. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**Love and Kisses! Review!**


	3. Let's Forget

**Sorry for the month-long wait! I have been busy and my muse went crazy for Kuroko no Basket. And when I was writing this chapter, I had some difficulties with the beginning. I couldn't get the emotions I wanted or the words I want to come through. I finally got it. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's Forget

"_You're the Prince of Heaven…"_

"_You're the Prince of Hell…"_

…

Both weren't sure how to respond to the sudden revelation. Soul mates, but of the opposite race. A love of the past never meant to be fulfilled. Painfully, the two princes allowed their lips to quirk up into a fake smile, but their eyes showed no happiness, just misery.

Ritsu laughed lightly, but humorless. "I didn't know you were the Prince of Hell. I am Mizasuki Ritsu."

Masamune returned the humorless laugh with one of his one. "Sorry for bumping into you earlier. I am Arakaki Masamune."

Emerald and honey orbs reflected the same emotion. Despair. Every angel and devil subconsciously yearns to find to their soul mate and be by their side. Once your soul mate is found, there is always a happily ever after, but this time… Where is it?

The Kings and Queens of Heaven and Hell chuckled lightly at their interactions. The rulers thought their behavior towards each other was rather interesting, especially because Masamune actually seemed to be shy. Only Keisuke, Natsumi, Keiko, and Kiriko noticed the oddness of their sibling's conduct, but no one said a single word of it because they were confused at the awkwardness that surrounded the two princes.

The King of Heaven, Atushi said slightly amused, "Why don't you two shake hands and we can move on with the celebration?"

The Prince of Heaven and Hell reached out slowly to shake the other's hand, but hesitation blocked them. They were afraid what emotion they would feel at the touch of the other's hand.

Eyes filled with fear and sadness stared into eyes that mirrored the same emotions.

Masamune closed the gaps between their hands, but in their minds it was a mistake. At the moment their fingers made contact, an electric shock spiraled through them, causing both to gasp softly. Immediately, both pulled their hands apart and averted their eyes from the other. It was then the rulers also noticed the awkward manner between their sons. The kings and queens glanced curiously at one another. The four wanted answers for the weirdness, so they turned their eyes towards their children, only to received similar questioning expressions.

The King of Hell, Hikaru coughed to dissipate the tension surrounding them. Everyone quickly looked towards him. Hikaru asked, "Why… Why don't we officially begin the celebration of the Day of Asteri?"

Atushi clapped his hands together and smiled. "Certainly. It is about time to. I am sure almost everyone has arrived." In his heart, he could feel a premonition of a complicated future approaching, but why? He sighed and pushed the thoughts away. "Shall we?"

Everyone nodded their heads and moved towards the stage. As for Ritsu and Masamune, the two swiftly rushed towards their siblings and avoided eye contact, but both couldn't help but to glance at the one another occasionally.

Once the two royal families stepped onto the stage, then they lined up. The kings stood in the middle, side by side, then their queen took their place next to them, and then their children by age from oldest to youngest. Atushi and Hikaru clapped their hands together loudly, commanding the attention of every single resident within the building.

Atushi announced, "Today is the 2,000th celebration of the Day of Asteri."

Hikaru continued, "On this very day 2000 years ago, our ancestors made a truce and to this day we keep peace between our two races."

"Let peace forever reside between our people."

"Today, we shall commemorate these faithful words."

"Rejoice, for today we shall have another honorable celebration!"

The claps and cheers of happiness resonated throughout the whole room. Hikaru said, "Let us resume the celebration. I hope for everyone to have a memorable night."

…

Throughout the celebration, Ritsu and Masamune avoided each other, not wanting to bump into each other's path. Keisuke walked towards Ritsu and asked, "Little brother, what is the matter? You have been acting weirdly ever since your introduction to the Arakaki family, especially with their son."

Ritsu fiddled with his fingers and sighed softly. "Nothing is the matter. Nervous, I guess. This is still my first year at the celebration." The brunette partially lied to his older brother. His nervousness was most definitely not a lie, but the reason was different. He trusted Keisuke immensely, but this was not something he preferred to discuss about to anyone, not even to his most trusted confidant.

Keisuke analyzed his younger brother for a few seconds. He could tell Ritsu was lying, but he did not push the brunette for an answer. He just reached out to ruffle the brown mop of hair. "I'm always here to listen."

Ritsu nodded his head and responded, "I know…"

The older of the two sighed and said, "I'm gonna grab a drink. Take care of yourself."

The brunette chuckled, "Of course. I'm not a child, Kei-nii."

After the ravenette had left, Ritsu maneuvered through the crowd and attempted to find a more secluded place. He was able to locate a room, but realized there was already someone occupying the room, the Prince of Hell. The brunette tried to slowly move away from the door without being heard, but Masamune's sharp hearing noticed him almost immediately.

"Who's there?" The ravenette commanded loudly.

Ritsu exhaled inaudibly. He looked towards the current occupant and responded apologetically, "It's me. Sorry for disturbing you. I was trying to find a quiet place." The Prince of Heaven moved away from the door, but was stopped by a strong grip on his slender wrist. He turned around to stare at the perpetrator curiously. He asked softly, almost monotone, "Is there something you want?" Ritsu wanted Masamune to release wrist and back away from him. He could feel the pleasurable jolt shoot through his body again. He didn't want to experience this. He didn't want to feel safe being near this man. He couldn't have any of these feelings. He couldn't, not when they were of opposite races and mostly importantly, members of the royal families.

The Prince of Hell whispered, "Why must you be born as an angel?"

The Prince of Heaven clenched his free hand and responded just as soft, "Why must you be born as a devil?"

Masamune answered, "Because fate is cruel towards us…"

Ritsu asked, "Then what does that mean?"

"Let's forget. Let's forget we ever met. Let's forget the fact we are soul mates. Let's forget everything about this night. Let's just forget…"

"You're right. Let's just forget. Tonight is a mere dream. A dream to be forgotten…"

The ravenette gently released his grip around his soul-mate's wrist and allowed the other to quickly run away. Masamune stared sadly at the disappearing figure and thought bitterly, _'Fates are a bunch of bitches.'_

Ritsu ran as a far as he could away from the room. As he wandered the halls, he thought pessimistically, _'Fate is just a bunch of crap.'_

The Prince of Heaven and Hell wanted to forget everything. The sensual touches and forbidden thoughts. Even if two soul-mates promised to forget, they already realized it was a mere lie.

"_How can I forget when I have finally found you, my soul mate?"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Love and Kisses! **

**Review!**


	4. Forbidden Desires

**Sooooo…. Hi everyone… I obviously have not updated in the longest of times. I've been super busy during the school year and summer is not pleasant as well. To be honest, I have lost my muse to write at all, therefore I went a long hiatus. Right now, I sorta feel the need the write and update my stories. FFL happens to be the first one on my mind. For some reason I felt the need to write for this story once I read through it once. I honestly have not come up with a full plot for this yet. I'm still trying to decide how exactly I want for it to happen and what kind of ending I would like to write. I know this chapter is short. I didn't want to add more because I felt it was just write where it ended. It gave a sense on how they are feeling. Hopefully I can get my story straight and have the muse to write. I'll be trying my hardest to do my best! Forgive me if this is the not the best. It has been so long since I had written. I hope you enjoy this short short chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Forbidden Desire

"_How can I forget you when I have finally found you, my soul mate?"_

…

Falling into insanity is inevitable. How can one not fall insane when the truth about their soul mate has been revealed? An angel and devil destined together since their forgotten past… Why must a tragedy so utterly cruel occur? How can fate play with love? How could they…? Just how could they..?

Moving on is impossible… Someone please… end this tragedy…

….

Year after year, neither could forget about the other. The connection of being soul mates possessed a powerful grip over them. Meeting each other once a year during the Day of Asteri only shattered their hearts more and more. How could they forget when every year the connection between them becomes renewed by their meeting?

Forgetting is just impossible…Especially since the Prince of Heaven and Hell had forbidden moments that they did not want. They just happened. Both can remember the gentleness and passion of the intimacy they shared with one another. Each moment always leading to regrets.

Masamune could not forget the mesmerizing emerald eyes that stare at him with only pain. He wanted those beautiful orbs to only hold happiness and love. He wanted that man to be his with all his heart and soul. He wanted to be able to hold the man without knowing it was sin. He wanted to caress the other man without fear. He wanted to make love to that man without realizing after that it was a mistake. Masamune simply wants to be happily with his soul mate. Ritsu wishes for the same thing. He wants for their love not to be a sin. He wants to the let the devil to hold him without knowing they are making another mistake. He wants the other prince to kiss him without his mind saying, "NO!" He doesn't want to be ashamed of all those nips and love bites covering his body. He doesn't want to regret every time Masamune thrusts into his body with so much passion.

The Prince of Heaven and Hell can perfectly remember their intimate moments with one another. The brunette and ravenette knew they should not allow this to happen, but every year during the Day of Asteri, they always end up in the same room. They don't want to, but in the end they do want to. Their mind tells them one thing, but their heart tells them another. And they follow their heart. Once in that room, all logic is thrown away. The two kiss passionately without stop. They begin to roam their hands on the other's body. An attempt to register that right now is not a dream. Everything leads to having sex. Neither can stop once they have begun. Until their departure from Adioria, they continue to make love in that very room in order to survive a whole year without another and endure the pain and regrets of this day again and again.

Every touch and caress leaves an eternal mark. Every kiss will remain in memory. The feeling of be connected will not be forgotten.

No one shall realize what happens behind the closed of the secret room. No one will know the truth of them. No one will ever discover they are soul mates. No one must. Or else an even larger tragedy will befall them and their realm.

No one must ever discover this dreadful sin…

…

* * *

**Sorry for how short it is and if its not the greatest of chapters. I'm still getting back into writing. I feel that all these mixtures of emotions of the Masamune and Ritsu have fit perfectly as one chapter. There is so little, but so much that is said in this one chapter. I hope you enjoyed this short short chapter :) I will try my best to get out the next chapter soon :)**

**Please review to simply tell me there are people still reading this story :) Every review will make me super happy :) **

**Review! :) Love and Kisses! :) **


End file.
